Melanoma is a serious form of skin cancer that develops in the cells (melanocytes) that make our skin color. Melanoma is the sixth most common cancer in the United States, and the number of melanoma cases diagnosed annually is increasing faster than for any other cancer. An estimated 73,870 new cases of invasive melanoma will be diagnosed in the US in 2015. An estimated 9,940 people will die of melanoma in 2015. Melanoma accounts for less than two percent of skin cancer cases, but the vast majority of skin cancer deaths. 1 in 50 men and women will be diagnosed with melanoma of the skin during their lifetime.
Early-stage melanoma can often be completely removed via surgery of the affected area. But once it has metastasized, it is much harder to treat. In most cases, it is not possible to completely eliminate or cure the cancer once it has metastasized. Depending upon where and how big the metastases are, treatment may involve chemotherapy, surgery, gene therapy, immunotherapy, radiation therapy, and combinations of these. There remains a need for more effective and less toxic treatment options for melanoma.